The Girl Who Leapt Through Time
by StrangeAndInsane
Summary: Rein never compared to her sister, her sister was interesting and extraordinary and she was…well plain. She unintentionally wished to go somewhere where she would be interesting. Unfortunately she forgot the "be careful what you wish for" rule and ended up going back in time! OC AU Rein/Various


As you have seen in the summary Rein will be paired with various people, including a few OCs. Normally, I don't think of making something like this when there are few male leads in an anime or game, but I feel like Rein deserves some more love. I see a lot of stories that have Fine as the main character or it's mostly Fine being the main character. It did the same in the anime. I even see some stories were they bash and hate on Rein. I mean, she's not _**THAT**_ bad. They even make her the bad guy in some fanfics.

I suppose Rein's less popularity makes me like her more, but that doesn't mean I hate Fine either so don't get the wrong idea. And I'm not saying that you HAVE to like Rein either, I mean everyone's entitled to their own opinion. This one just happens to be mine.

Well enough of my talking (maybe ranting?). I hope you enjoy this story~!

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hey, Fine, we're going to the mall, want to come?" A girl with blonde hair asked another girl with beautiful red hair in pigtails and sparkling red eyes.

"Of course Altezza!" Fine answered her.

"Great! I saw a new dress shop with the most glamorous dresses! The dance is only a few weeks away we should start looking now before they all get sold out!" Altezza said.

"Yeah, having your friends opinions on what dress you should get is always fun. It makes things easier for you." A brown haired girl with purple eyes said.

"Oh, if that's the case, Mirlo, then let's invite Rein too!" Fine said cheerfully, "Hey Rein!" Fine called out to a girl with long blue hair and dull sea green eyes. She was currently in a corner of the classroom all alone. She looked up to see her sister, Fine beckoning her over. Rein picked up her backpack and went over to her sister.

"Yes?" Rein asked.

"Want to go shopping with us? We're going to the mall." Fine said. Rein took a quick glance at Mirlo and Altezza who were forcing themselves to be cheerful. Rein knew they did not like her. Rein forced herself to smile too and shook her head.

"No, that's okay. I have to go home and start on my homework quickly. I'll tell mom and dad were you're going. I'll see you back at home later." Rein said. She quickly exited the classroom before her sister had time to protest. Rein sighed as she continued her way out of the school and to her home.

'_I wonder why Mirlo and Altezza don't like me anymore. We were good friends when Fine was in that private school, but now that she's here I'm completely ignored…'_ Rein thought. Rein knew that she paled in comparison to her sister, but she never did mind. She was always surrounded by a few people at least and Fine loved her too. However, as they got older things began to change. Now in high school her friends do not eve like her since she's so…well so plain compared to Fine. Fine had beautiful red hear and a pair of sparkling red eyes. The same color of a passionate flame just like their mother. Rein, on the other hand, has what she thinks is an ugly blue shade of color for her hair and dull sea green eyes. Similar to her father's, but his had more shine than hers. Fine was good at everything she did whether it is sports, painting, or academics; she was good at it all! She was interesting and extraordinary and Rein was so plain…

Bitter? She never really thought she thought badly or was bitter towards her sister. Fine loves her and helps her out. Why should she feel bitter over her very own sister? Maybe a bit envious that she has more friends than her, but that cannot be helped right?

As she was lost in her own thought she wandered near an odd store. She has never seen this store before. She decided to go inside. It could be interesting. When she entered the store it was filled with more books than anything else. Perhaps a few food items, but other than that they were all books.

"You must be lost, young one." She heard a voice behind her say. She turned around, but no one was there. When she looked down she saw a small…man? Well, she thought it was male, but it did not really look human…It was small and grey and its ears looked like an elf from one of her comic books might have.

"I-I'm not lost I was just having a look around." Rein said. He chuckled.

"I am not talking about being lost by losing your way home. I mean you have lost your place. Your body is here, but your soul is someone far away. Tell me, where have you gone?"He asked.

"But I'm really not lost. My soul's not gone either." She said.

"Everyone who comes here to my shop is lost. This shop's appearance also changes depending on where the person's soul has gone. Yours seems to be wandering aimlessly to a place it can call its own. Do you feel out of place?" He continued to ask strange questions and say strange things. Rein desperately wanted to leave, but something was telling her not to. She wondered what.

"Look around my shop until you find what it is you're searching for. My name is Omendo, by the way." Omendo said and disappeared behind his shop's desk. Rein decided to look around all the books. One caught her eye. It had a fairly worn out cover. Its red cover was almost faded. For some reason it peeked her interest. She brought it up to the desk were Omendo was already there for her to buy it. He carefully wrapped the book in some brown paper and put it in a bag. He also took out a small black box and placed it inside the bag with the book.

"Huh? But I didn't buy that." Rein said.

"No, it is a small gift. I do so hope you find yourself, Miss Rein." Omendo said and handed her the bag. Rein blinked. How did he know her name? She decided to just wave it off and left the store and continued her way home.

When she got home she told her parents that Fine went shopping with some friends. She then hurried to her room and got out the book and the small black box. She decided to open the box. Inside was a silver locket with a crescent moon and a star engraved in it. It hung by a silver chain.

"How lovely!" Rein said. She clasped the locket around her neck and went to look at the mirror.

'_I think it looks good on me.'_ She thought, _'Now, to look at that book.'_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Fine did not come home until an hour before dinner. When Fine went into her and Rein's room she found Rein reading the book she purchased earlier in the day.

"What are you reading, Rein?" She asked.

"It's a story about a girl who traveled back in time. She gained an important role in that world even though in her own time she was a plain girl no one noticed before. It looks like she also has many guardians with her and a lot of them are possible love interests for her." Rein said.

"Wow that sounds interesting! Well, I'll be taking a shower." Fine said. She headed into their bathroom. Rein turned to the next page, but the words were faded out.

'_Too bad. I was just getting interested in it too.'_ She thought. She continued to look through the pages. Perhaps the ending, at least, was still intact. When she was near the last few pages she saw some writing.

_**Do you want to know how the young girl made it to the past?**_

_**She made a wish**_

_**A wish on a magic locket**_

"Magic locket? If I had something like hat I'd probably wish to go somewhere I would be considered interesting and extraordinary." Rein said. Just then, her locket started glowing.

"H-Huh!?" Rein yelped in surprise. A bright light shone a small scream escaped her lips and then…she disappeared. Fine came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Rein!? What happened I heard you scream! Rein?" Fine said. She looked around, but her sister was gone. The book was still open, but it was flipped to the final page. Fine quickly got dressed and left the room, expecting to see her sister in the living room or dining room.

_**A new legend begins…**_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

First chapter! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
